


guides | namjin

by justjoonie



Category: bts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: when fantasy blooms into your life, it's gonna be hard to explain to your boyfriend that you're a girl.





	1. the book:: 1

   Because of having an interest in history and myths, it was pretty obvious that I took the chance when it came to me. The extra credit assignment was to find an old spell, perform it, describe why it would be impossible to complete, and why the people during that time period thought it would work.

   Of course, we weren't aloud to pick a spell dealing with human sacrifice or anything, but one that's ridiculous, but believable if someone pushed you hard enough.

   Ms. Lee, my professor, specifically took a likening to myself and few other students, so, she recommended a small, forgotten library that had a bunch of old books with different subjects and themes- perfect for a history nerd like myself.

   On my free time, I took a bus to the strip mall and found the building I was looking for: Books to Brag About.

   It was small and cramped with no human presence except myself and the old, Thai cashier lady with a thick accent and small body. She sat there, flipping through an American food magazine while, occasionally, doing, removing, and redoing her nail polish.

   I explored for hours until the automatic store lights gleamed on, pouring their dim, yellow, and unsteady light throughout the stuffy library. That's when my eyes caught the bold, blue cover of an inch wide book, pages ripped out and random writing on the remaining leafs.

   "The Guide to a Fortunate Life" was what the book was called, its text looping in gold letters on its cover.

   Like any normal person would do, I childishly flipped through the leaves full with "spells" and routines, each having a detailed drawing on it's opposite page.

   I stopped on a page that popped out to me, the drawing with an over exaggerated woman and man. It was a spell to change genders.

   You can already change genders, I thought. But then I realized, you couldn't physically change your gender from whatever time period this was from and it seemed interesting to write about and perform.

   Seeing that the ingredients were easy to find, I gladly checked the book out from the wet-nailed cashier and placed it in my bag.

   Taking out my phone, I called my boyfriend to pick me up, pure bliss filling my head as to what fun I was going to have with this spell.

*

   "What's that thing?" he asked as I slid into the tiny car.

   "It's an ear of corn," I sarcastically stated.

   "Hah hah," he dryly laughed, pulling out from his parallel park.

   "Hey, Jimin is coming over later," I said.

   "Again? Can't we have one day alone?"

   "Come on! It's for the extra credit thing," I whined.

   "Fine."

   "Thank you, Namjoonie," I kissed his cheek and examined the gender bender page again.

*

   "Dinner's ready!" he called from the kitchen.

   I called back in approvement, still engrossed in what items I needed to find:

-    1/2c. plain coffee (hot)  
-    1c. earl grey tea (cold)   
-    1c. dryer lint (room temp.)  
-    string of subject's hair  
-    1/2c. holographic glitter

   Looking down at the table of ingredients, I confidently crossed my arms and grinned, ready to prove this spell wrong.

   "Jinnie!"

   "Okay!" I groaned, making my way to the kitchen.

   "Hey, girl," Jimin widely smiled, flipping her silver hair behind her shoulder from the threshold of the doorway.

   "Jiminie," I smiled back, engulfing her in a huge hug.

   Even though I basically see her everyday, it's always refreshing to know that her gorgeous smile would show up at the door.

   "Let's eat," Namjoon placed the steaming pot of kimchi on the table, pulling out the chairs for both of us.

*

   "How's work?" Jimin asked Namjoon.

   "It's great; my boss said I might get a promotion soon if I 'stopped slacking off'."

   "Yikes."

   "I'm sure he'll do great, though," I gave him a cheesy two-thumbs-up.

   He rolled his eyes and took his and Jimin's clear plates to the sink.

   "Let's do it now," I turned to her.

   "You have to eat-"

   "Please!" I whisper pleaded.

   "Okay."

   We sneaked out of the kitchen and made our way to my room, locking the door behind us and turning off the lights as instructed in the book.

   "Take notes throughout the experiment," I told Jimin as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

   "Sure thing."

   After all the dry ingredients were placed in the wooden bowl, I whispered the ridiculous spell:

      From man to woman  
      From woman to man  
      Let this hair  
      Become a snare  
      Igniting the lint  
      From a flint

   Then, I poured the milk and tea in, exactly mixing it 10 times.

      Coffee and tea  
      Let a man see  
      Tea and coffee  
      Let a woman see

   Lastly, I spread the glitter in small portions. While mixing, I had to finish the verbal spell with:

     The glitter  
     Of a unicorn  
     Is the same  
     As a gender worn

   A little part of me felt disappointed when there wasn't a whirl of wind or a blinding light after I finished.

   "That was so stupid," Jimin laughed.

   "I know r-"

   The room suddenly tipped upside down, a dizziness immediately slicing my skull with needles of pain prodding my being. I tried to scream, but my vocal chords felt like tightened rope, resisting the urge of noise.

   I could see Jimin floating around in horror, a red light engulfing from her feet and making it's way up her legs.

   A deafening ring grew louder and louder in my ears, making me cringe. I was unable to move, invisible chains keeping me upside down in one spot. 

   Suddenly, I saw a red light near my chest and the ringing became so loud, there was no noise, only my sight of Jimin and the warm glow of the red creeping up my neck.

   The gleam filled my eyesight, completely making me unaware of my surroundings and thoughts. Mind completely blank, I floated in the air as dead as a door nail, unable to understand the conflict.

   My brain dead aura finally wore off and I became scared, mind completely wiped of how and why I was there.

   Blacking out, all I remember is a man lying on the floor across from me, his silver locks full of sweat and holographic glitter.

*

lol wow this actually looks like a novel chapter and not some stupid fan fiction layout; enjoy this fantasy my kiddos.


	2. the men:: 2

   The same prickly sensation stung my head as I sat up from the carpeted floor. Eye vision blurry, I noticed the table and it's ingredients on the floor, as well. 

I stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom with an overwhelming sensation for water soiling my mind.

Turning the sink on, I gulped down the water spraying out from the nozzle. I fell back and leaned on the bathroom tub, trying to comprehend what event just happened.

I stood up and stared in horror at the face staring back at me through the mirror, its face wider and boxier, eyebrows thick and hair short.

A man.

Something was familiar about the man, the eyes and lip shape stood out in a recognizable thumb sore.

Covering my mouth, I realized just who it was: me. As crazy as it seemed, the person staring back at me was me. Touching my scruffy face, tears started to fill my eyes.

"H-h-how?" I whispered, moving closer to the glass as I examined the face even more.

"Jinnie?"

I turned to the man in the door, his hair and face way too familiar that I figured who it was in an instant.

"Jimin..."

Engulfing into a hug yet again, our tears sprung from our eyes to our cheeks and shirts, silent sobs muffling.

"W-what? H-how- did this h-happen?" she pulled away, wiping the tears from her masculine face.

"I-I don't know."

"Y-you d-don't think?"

"No; it couldn't of worked."

"B-but-"

I shushed her and we sat on the bathtub edge in silence, grief of our old bodies filling our heads.

*

   Okay, say that it worked," I started. "That doesn't explain how you changed."

"W-well I think I might know why."

"Hm?"

"I think when I was putting my hair up some of it went into the bowl..."

"I-I'm so sorry, Jiminie-"

"Don't be... we'll just- we can fix it."

"H-how?..."

"Every spell people do in movies always has an antidote."

"The thing is... there wasn't an antidote listed."

"Y-you're kidding me!"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

She huffed out in anger, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Oh god-" I started, eyes popping out of my skull.

"What?"

"Namjoon," I turned to her in horror.

"Oh," she stared back in horror.

"H-w-what d-do I d-do?" 

She shook her head in speechlessness, unable to comprehend and form an answer.

"We-we'll just have to g-go to your place s-since you live alone," I said.

"Y-yeah... okay," she stood up and sat right back down. 

"How do we leave with Namjoon if he's in the kitchen, soon to be in your bedroom- the one that is attached to this?" she flew her arms up in dramatic waves.

I mentally palmed my forehead, realizing just how impossible this really was going to be.

"Window?" I suggested.

"Uhh-"

"It's the only chance we got, Jimin."

"O-okay, fine."

*

As I pushed her arms out the window, she mannishly screamed, triggering the bark of the neighborhood dogs, making me jump and loosen my grip on her hands.

   She screamed even more which, taking the latter, made the dogs bark even louder.

   "Shut up!" I whisper-screamed.

   "Sorry that I might fall to the ground and die on your fault!" she yelled.

   I, weirdly enough, lowered her to the ground safely.

   "I swear, your man self better not be too heavy or you're paying for my hospital bill," her growl even more menacing than the dogs.

    I carefully lowered my legs off the apartment's ledge, trying not to think of the hard, city cobblestone beneath me with a 10ft. difference.

   Trying to concentrate, I rested my foot on the outside, metal stairs swirling their way between my complex to the other.

    I sturdied my feet and shuffled over so I could safely hang from my hands. 

   Here goes nothing.

   I dropped my upper body, delivering all my weight towards my arms and hands. A small gasp released Jimin as she stood, ready to catch me if I fell.

   I shifted my other leg over to the railing, huffing with every movement I made.

   "Half-way there!" she tried to shout screams of encouragement.

   I ignored it and got ready to leap my torso over to the platform. Suddenly, my right hand slipped, making my left arm hold on to the window edge while my bottom sat on the railing, legs hooking onto the other side.

   "Jinnie!" she screamed at the accident.

   "I'm fine," I puffed.

   All I needed to do was shift my left hand to the right so I could get my whole body closer to the stairs.

   Scooting my butt closer, I moved my arm with it, realizing just how easy it really was. I swiftly landed on the platform and wheezed in victory.

   "Hah hah! Yes!" she ran over and held up her arms so I could get down easier.

   "Jimin... it's only 5ft.-"

   "Well, sorry I want to help my best friend."

   I grinned and shook my head, jumping down to the ground.

   "Alright... how are we gonna get to your house?" I asked, searching the dank alleyway.

   "Just walk I guess? Maybe a bus..."

   "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but you left your purse by my front door... no money for a bus-"

   "Could this day get any worse?!"

   Suddenly, drops of rain started to fall, lightly teasing at Jimin and I's shirts saying "it got worse" when they touched.

   We stood facing each other, feeling the sprinkle start to pound in hard raindrops. Truly soaked, we began to walk in our soiled shoes and way too small clothes.

   Cars buzzed past, some splashing big puddles onto our bodies, making us shiver from its nighttime rein.

   10 miles. That's how long it was from home. It took us almost two hours to finish, gloomy and grumpy from the awful walk.

   I moaned, seeing how many stairs we were going to have to complete while trying to get to her flat. 

   "I-it's okay; it'll be over before you know it," Jimin sarcastically groaned.

   2,000 steps later, we arrived at the door with the numbers 111 printed on it's cover. 

   I physically slumped down on the wall and smiled gratefully. That is... until Jimin screamed.

   "I WALKED ALL THIS WAY!" she punched and kicked the door in all the wrong places, making neighbors look out of their doorways.

   "Shh!" a man placed his finger over his mouth, keeping his other hand over a robe. "Everyone thought you were in trouble!"

   "I'm sorry, sir," I bowed and apologized to many until it was just me and the bull who saw red.

   "Jin," she started, teeth seething.

   "Yes?" 

   "My keys... are in my purse... at your apartment..."

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?!"

"You hooligans! Shut up or shut down," an old lady screamed out of her doorway.

Ignoring it this time, the girls started to shout at each other, picking a ridiculous fight.

"Why would you think I'd have it with me when my whole purse is gone?"

"You forgot you didn't have it, too; don't say I'm the only one at fault, here!"

"So what? Just... let's just figure out how we're going to get in," Jimin huffed, sliding down the wall of the apartment complex's hallway.

"Yeah... good idea," Jinnie slid down, as well, face full of rain and sweat.

*

how depressing !!


	3. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	4. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
